


Don't Give a Damn About Your Rebel Yell

by agrajag



Series: I Will Go Down with My Friends [4]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen, Lucien and Pablo are only mentioned but it's an important development for the series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: They had been working on homework when the topic turned to their dads and they'd realized they were missing out on an important part of the teen experience since they were friends with them. Amanda suggested they "rebel" a little bit. Go see an R rated movie, without asking no less, or listen to some punk music."That is a good point," Amanda conceded. "I suppose that means the pop you already listen toisthe rebellious music.""I guess so. Though how rebellious is it if my dad's taking me to concerts and buying their shirts for me?"Amanda sighed. "Not very. I guess we only have one other option. We'll have to talk to Lucien and Ernest about how they do it."Carmensita popped her head out of the blanket cocoon to glare at Amanda. "I'm not smoking or piercing my lip.""Alright, so that's out too," Amanda said once she could stop laughing.





	Don't Give a Damn About Your Rebel Yell

**Author's Note:**

> my dadsona is in this one for a teeny bit! meet lars sterling, author of a popular YA mystery series a la the hardy boys or nancy drew. it is not uncommon for him to burst into amanda's room to be like, "is this something kids would say????"

"How do I rebel when my dad _likes_ all the usual rebellious music?" Carmensita asked from somewhere in the pile of blankets on Amanda's bed. They had been working on homework when the topic turned to their dads and they'd realized they were missing out on an important part of the teen experience since they were friends with them. Amanda suggested they "rebel" a little bit. Go see an R rated movie, without asking no less, or listen to some punk music.

"That is a good point," Amanda conceded. "I suppose that means the pop you already listen to _is_ the rebellious music."

"I guess so. Though how rebellious is it if my dad's taking me to concerts and buying their shirts for me?"

Amanda sighed. "Not very. I guess we only have one other option. We'll have to talk to Lucien and Ernest about how they do it."

Carmensita popped her head out of the blanket cocoon to glare at Amanda. "I'm not smoking or piercing my lip."

"Alright, so that's out too," Amanda said once she could stop laughing.

"Lucien has cool style. I can admit that," Carmensita said. "Not like I could ever pull anything like that off. Or like your style."

Amanda got up from her desk chair and burrowed next to Carmensita. "Hey, there is no trick to 'pulling something off.' If you wanna wear it, you wear it. You wanna dress different? Then I say its time for a trip to the mall. Whadya say?"

Carmensita smiled. "Okay. Let's do it!"

"Yay! Because I don't know how you're alive right now. It's 100 degrees under these blankets."

They pulled their shoes on and tip toed to Amanda's dad's study. Amanda knocked lightly, and when there was a vague grunt from within, opened the door.

"Oh, wonderful father of mine? Could I borrow the car?"

Amanda's dad looked up from his computer, the glare shined off his glasses, making him look like an alien. He'd been writing since Carmensita had arrived, so she'd bet everything that if she could see his eyes, they'd be drooping.

"Uh, why? Oh, right. Your's is in the shop. Sure, sure. Where are you two headed?" he asked as he fished the car keys out of his pocket.

"We're going to the mall to have an 80's style montage and give Carmensita a make over."

"Oh, now that sounds fun. That sounds... real..." Amanda's dad started typing again.

"You're welcome for the plot bunny, Pops. Bye," Amanda said and closed the door. "Alright. Let's go."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mall was packed, which was typical for a Saturday afternoon. Amanda navigated them through the crowd to a print shop.

"So first things first, we gotta get you a cool tee."

"Wait, a t-shirt?" Carmensita asked, a little confused. "I already own a lot of t-shirts."

"Yeah, but they're for bands or for shows. We wanna get you a cool graphic tee with a design perfect for you. Now, you can pick a pre-made design they have, or if you don't see one you'd really like, we can get something made."

"Won't that be expensive?"

Carmensita started looking at the pre-made shirts. Her dad may have given her a decent amount when she said they were going clothes shopping, but she didn't want to spend his money frivously.

"It's not _too_ bad. About five bucks more," Amanda said as she began going through another rack of shirts. "I get most of my shirts from here, so it's not breaking the bank."

"Well, I don't think that'll be necessary. I kinda like this one."

"Hey now! Don't just pick the first thing you see," Amanda said. She turned around to check out the shirt Carmensita was talking about and gasped. "Ooh! I do love it!"

The shirt was a light pink with a black drawing of a compact and a make up brush.

"You do?"

"Yeah, though it doesn't matter what I think. This is about you."

Carmensita smiled. "Yeah. I know it. This is the one."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the shirt, they bought a pair of overalls, but unlike Carmensita's favorite pair, they were washed out blue denim and had a few pre-made holes in them. Last, but not least, were shoes. Shoes were expensive. There was no beating around the bush. Carmensita ended up buying a pair of boy's work boots from a discount bin once Amanda assured her she'd help "punk them up."

"And accessories, we're good," Amanda said. "Between me and my dad, you're covered."

Carmensita sighed. "I'm not stealing stuff from your dad, Amanda."

"No, no, no. We're not stealing! He actaully loves that I ask for old 80's pins and stuff. Likes that what he once wore is cool again. In fact, this egg pin is his."

"Oh, okay. I suppose that's alright then. So, back to your place?"

"I'm feeling nachos first. On me, of course."

They headed to the food court and Amanda bought the largest order of nachos, extra cheese, she could. As they sat and ate their snack, Amanda asked how Carmensita's campaign to get her dad to teach her drums was going.

"Well, he hasn't said anything yet, but he did bring his drumset in from the garage, so that's as good as a yes. Oh my God. Wait."

"What?" Amanda's mouth was full of nachos, so it sounded more like "mwha?" and Carmensita tried not to laugh.

"I just realized, there's no way to rebel **at all**. My dad is too supportive. I mean, that's a good thing, but still."

"Well, at least you'll look cool while not-rebelling," Amanda pointed out. 

"Yeah, there is that. Thanks for doing this, by the way. You're a great friend." 

"Aw, you're welcome Carmensita. You're the best." 

They finished up the nachos and were headed to the door when Amanda froze. Carmensita had been busy making sure she had all her bags and bumped into Amanda's back. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"No, what's _right_. That dummy finally did it. He asked him out. Well, he kinda had no choice in the matter, but then he followed through. Oh, I'm so proud of him." Amanda clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "C'mon. Let's do some recon." 

Before Carmensita could ask what the heck Amanda was going on about, she was being dragged toward Leo's, the one actual restaurant in the food court. Through the window she could see Lucien at a table with another boy with just as crazy hair. 

"Is Lucien... on a date?" 

"Hell yeah he is!" Amanda wiped away an imaginary tear. "My boy's all grown up." 

"Amanda, he's only a year younger than you." 

"Yep. That's my son." 

Carmensita laughed. "Alright. Well, let's give your son some privacy." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had gotten pretty late by that point, so Amanda dropped Carmensita at her house before driving the few feet to her's. She promised to look through her things for some awesome accessories to go with Carmensita's new outfit. Carmensita thanked her again and then headed inside. Her dad was sitting on the couch reading what suspiciously looked like one of Amanda's dad's books. He looked up and smiled when he heard Carmensita come in. 

"Hey sweetheart. How was shopping?" 

"It was fun. Here's the change," Carmensita said and handed over the money. "Thanks again Dad." 

"Of course," her dad said and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Did you get anything cool?" 

"Yeah, I think so." And Carmensita did like the clothes she had bought, but she didn't really care anymore about it making a statement. It was actually pretty cool to have a dad who was supportive. 

Though Carmensita wasn't about to tell her dad he was cool. It'd go to his head. 

"So how's Mr. Sterling's book? His kid's book?" 

Her dad quickly stowed the book away in the cushions of the couch. "Listen, the mysteries are very interesting, and even have us adults guessing who-dun-it? Hey, so you wanna watch a movie, pumpkin?" 

Carmensita allowed the subject change unchallenged since that sounded like a great end to the day. They snuggled up on the couch with some popcorn. As the opening credits rolled, her dad said, "So, I was thinking we could do your first drum lesson tomorrow. That okay?" 

Carmensita gave him a huge bear hug. "Yeah. More than okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from psychobitches from hell by horrorpops which... doesn't have anything to do with this, but that lyric out of context works pretty well lol


End file.
